Beaming Sunlight
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Kagome...I love you!He cries..I smile a bit...forgetting why I was mad I at him...Inu..Yasha...I love you too...Everything...went...blank...Beep..! Beep..! Beep...!BBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP...!No...No...NO! That was the faint noise I heard..before I went..away


Beaming Sunlight♥

By:Misstress Hanako♥

This story relates to the song "Beaming Sunlight" in Full Metal Alchemist and "Sinking in Water" by Ayashi no Ceres, and lastly "Solitude" in Ayashi No Ceres.

Beep...! Beep...! Beep...!

"Sir! She can hardly breath! We must get her more oxygen." Was what I heard faintly.

"Call them in! We need to help her now!"Another voice came in the clearing.

I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I couldn't breath much, my breathe was faint, My eyes held such large bags that I was trying to prevent. All I remember was..._him_...He did this to me...I ended up her because of him...I did all I could and HE did this to me...

I remember how I got here now...

I got here because..._I _wasn't careful...he took advantage of me...I saw him..._That day..._

FLASHBACK...

Today read Febuary 14th, Valentines' day. My special holiday...for me and _him_...So I decided for us to meet at the park. I decided to go early to wait for him and get everything set up.

As I walked up to the park, I heard faint noises coming from the bench...I ducked into the bushes.

I was curious of who it was, though I know it's just some cocky old teenagers, but I still wanted to know who it was, so I look up.

I gasp at what I saw.

_Him_...with.._Her_...he had told me he had talked to her...but this was a different 'talking'...yes...a WAY different talking...actually _Kissing_ is no sign of talking...

I was so shocked that I tripped and fell into a pithole making a large noise.

I guess they heard and I as well heard them jump to their feets.

Why! Why did it have to be me! Why couldn't he just be faithful enough to tell me he was having an affair? Why did it have to be on my favorite holiday..?

I get up slowly and reveal my broken shell. Tears shimmering my eyes, My mouth gaped open to say something..yet I am struck with silence. My soul...shattered...into pieces.

"...why?" I manage to sqeak. It seems my tongue was taken by the devil..._him_...

"It isn't what it looks like...!" He says to me. The girl manage to start strolling away with an evil smrik upon her face.

Isn't what it looks like! ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? IS HE MAD! I cannot believe what an inpudent fool he is!

"No... I saw it all...Donot lie to me nomore..."I said with a shaky voice.

".."It seems his tongue was in his throat as well...

"How can you be so unfaithfull to me? After all these years? Do you know how much it hurts...?"I ask slowly.

"I..I.."He studders.

"No...actually you don't. Because if you did...you wouldn't have done it...If you did...you wouldn't of left me for the girl who once shattered your own heart...for the girl who was so insensitive to pick you back up...No...you just don't know how it feels to watch you go through all of it.."

"N-No...You have to listen to me..."He manage to say."I love you."

"Keh..."I laughed with a slow frown. "Love me...? Yes you just love me...love to torture me that is...You donot know how it feels to be left heartbroken..."

"Of course I do!"He argues.

"No..You don't..."I say slowly.

"YES I DO!" He yells after me.

"If you do..then how come you didn't prevent this from happening...?Instead you MADE it happen..."I say.

"I..I"He studders again. Men...such inpudent fools.

"You don't know how it feels to watch you sulk after a different girl...You don't know how it feels to watch you kiss, hug, smile, hold, and LOVE another...You don't now how it feels to be so cold...and to feel that the one you love is the only warmth you can get and you manage to steal alittle away...No you don't...you don't feel nothing at all..."I said slowly, with each shedding tear beaming out of my eyes.

I watch as he stood there, stiffen from what I have told him. Stiffen from things I said that were true...Yes things that were true.

With that said...I ran...I ran away from him...I ran away from the one I loved..I ran away..far away to a place I know I would never return from again...

it was...

death.

Yes, I tried cutting myself, drugging myself...and much more...just trying to kill myself...until I found that way..Yes, a way to make me happy...a way to not feel pain...A way...to make hell...a living peace...

Yes I did...

it was...poisoning myself...

With that said, I went to the cupboard of our kitchen...and took out a bottle...a small bottle of poison...I didn't know what kind of poison it was..nor did I care.

I drunk it.

I started to whirl.

I smile.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

The next thing...

I didn't feel nothing but blackness.

ENDFLASH BACK...

I open my tiredly eyes abit to find myself in a strange room..looks much like a hostpital.

I wince at my pain I felt through out my body.

I look up to see someone so unexpected...it was.._him_..

I start to fear...but what I see is something I never see again..

His tears...he never shed any tears for noone...He never cried once in his life...nbot for anyone...but here he is..crying for me..

"Kagome...! Please! You have to be okay! I'm so sorry...!" I see his tears shed so fast. I blink slowly.

I put my hands up in the air...

"Inu...Yasha..."I managed to say..

He grabs my hands and squeezes it tightly.

"Kagome...I love you!"He cries..

I smile a bit...forgetting why I was mad I at him..."Inu..Yasha...I love you too..." Everything...went...blank.

Beep..! Beep..! Beep...! BBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP...!

"No...No...NO!" That was the faint noise I heard..before I went..away from this world...

THE END...


End file.
